


Sex Ed

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Frank's a little shit, High School, M/M, Sex Education, Sexual Tension, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is stuck being the new sex ed teacher. Frank is a trouble maker student who's hell bent on getting under his teacher's skin, and hopefully into his pants. Find out what happens when Gerard takes matters into his own hands. This is going to be one sassy, funny, sexual tension filled, hot mess that you won't want to miss.</p><p>This is just the beginning. There will be more flirty banter and eventual smut in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning. There will be more flirty banter and eventual smut in later chapters.

Gerard was kind of dreading his new job. 

He had to teach Sex Ed now, because the teacher who normally taught it had a family emergency and had to move back to Tampa. So naturally the fucked up education system freaked out because they suddenly had to find a new hire and had no budget to do so. That left them to weed through the current teaching staff and find a teacher, who had an open period that hour, to take over. 

Gerard was so fucking pissed about it because now he had no free hour. He had to teach the entire day, minus his break for lunch. 

Gerard had always looked forward to his free period because not only did he get a break from crazy teenagers who drove him up a wall, but he also used that time to grade his papers. Now he would have to take all the papers home to grade them and on top of that, teach the worst fucking class in the entire school. Sex ed was not a fun subject with a bunch of immature, hormonal, crazy, teenagers. 

He was basically sentenced to teaching hell. 

So Gerard made the dreaded walk down the hall to room 20 and just get his torture session over for today.

He opened the door and walked in just before the bell rang, walking to the board and writing his name with a dry-erase marker. He turned to survey the class and see just what kind of damage he was getting himself into here. 

Looking around it seem like a decent group of kids. He had mostly nice kids and a few quite ones, like Ryan who sat up front with a smile. He had Ryan in his math class and he was very bright but shy. 

Before he started the class he went and closed the door because the bell had already rung a couple minutes ago. He stepped back up to the front and decided to just get the formalities out of the way.

"Hello class. Most of you know me already but for those of you who don't, my name is..."

Suddenly the classroom door burst open and slammed against the wall with a resounding crash. In walked a slightly disheveled looking dark haired boy, with his button up shirt untucked from his school uniform, and his tie pulled down in a punk way. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed and his blazer was askew as if he had thrown it on in a hurry. He was also panting a bit, probably from running, and his fly was undone. 

"Wha'd I miss?" he breathed with a smile and the whole class giggled. 

"And you are?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Iero sir," he stated, quickly looking him up and down. Then added, "But you can call me Frank," as he smoothed his hair down slyly in the front with one hand. 

"Yes, well Mr. Iero, you're late. I ask that you please make yourself decent and take a seat."

Frank's eyebrows drew up in confusion and then he looked down, noticing his fly was open. He quickly zipped it up with no shame and sashayed to the back of the class room, with a wicked grin on his lips. He took his time, swinging his hips from side to side as he strutted all the way down the isle. 

_"Smug little bastard,"_ Gerard thought and sighed. 

He was really going to hate his job soon. He just knew it.

"So as I was saying, I am Mr. Way and I will be teaching this class now. I know you all thought you were having Coach K for this but he had a family emergency and had to move back to Tampa. So he won't be coming back this year. I'm sorry."

He regretfully noticed that _Frank_ seemed all to happy about this news, crossing his hands behind his head and leaning back, with a smile that could beat the Cheshire cat. 

Correction, Gerard was going to hate _him_.

He walked to the desk and grabbed the stack of permission forms, quickly counting out some and handing them to the students in the first row.

"Pass these back. They are your permission forms for the class. I need you to get them signed by your parents so can stay in this class, otherwise I can't teach you. Some parents aren't okay with discussing sex in the class room."

He had just gotten the extras back and was taking them over to the desk, when he heard a "Mr. Way" behind him. He turned around to find, that it was none other than Mr. Iero. He should have known really, there was going to be no peace with this child. 

"Yes, Mr. Iero?" he asked tiredly.

"Will we only be learning about straight sex in here?"

"What...I don't...Mr. Iero..."

"Will we only be learning about straight sex? It's a simple question. I want to know and I'm not signing anything until I do. So are we?" 

The smug little bastard was grinning from ear-to-ear again, relishing in the frustration and annoyance that he was causing him. He knew the little bugger was just trying to start something but he really had him pinned here. Anyway Gerard answered the question was going to make a scene. He'd either come out looking like a faggot or a homophobe and the little shit was delighting in this. 

Frank knew what he was doing to him. 

So Gerard decided to go for the simple way out of it by avoiding the question altogether.

"We're not learning about or discussing anything until you sign the paper Mr. Iero. So if you want to stay in my class and get your answer, then I suggest you get that signed. Because I'm not telling you anything until you do."

He turned on his heels with a smug smile on his lips and walked back to the desk, leaving Frank starring after him wide-eyed. The whole classroom had descended into a respectful silence. No teacher had ever stood up to Frank's antics before, much less, had burned him so badly, especially with his own words. 

The class remained quite well Gerard sat down at his desk and leaned back in the chair, eyeing Iero with a mischievous glare. If Frank wanted to play games, then they would play by his rules.  It was time to see what he was made of. Either shut up or get up. 

Frank glared back at him and angrily signed the student signature portion. Then, he threw his backpack up on the desk loudly, making everyone jump, as he put the paper away. The whole time the two barely broke eye contact until the bell and Gerard knew what this meant. 

Things were only getting started. 


End file.
